A single bullet
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: Thought a Rattler Jake in that moment, when Rango he was nearly shot and later, after the flood.
Then, in the very first seconds of our "Dating" I heard his speech to the citizens. He said it seemed to him now that will move the entire Wild West for him . Me such happiness was not required, and I shot a sign, something to believe him and the Sheriff . I love making an entrance, don't argue.
His facial expression in that moment... will never forget. Example, and brightest, how I understand your frustration and in my head thoughts fly like... "And bequeathed if I was something the family"? "Why me"? "Life is so unfair, I'm still so young"!  
\- Well, Hello, brother! - I hissed then. The chameleon gulped and, I'm sure, thought the same about my imminent demise. But I know how it goes our conversation...  
\- Thirsty? - I added, to see his reaction. For more convincing even sacrificed a bit of poison - just a glass.  
\- Long time no see, brother. Well as himself? - this phrase was enough he began to mumble "Oh, well, you know...". I had enough, I interrupted his reply:  
I heard you tell everybody that he killed the Jenkins brothers... with one bullet, right... Really? - at these words I became very funny. So pathetic, and someone right off the building! And I wanted to dispel his image of the invincible hero.  
\- And all this nice people believe in your stories, about how! Yes, they believe that you're a cold-blooded killer, and it looks like they all trust you... I Think you can save their shantytown. Think you're going to save their petty little soul! But we all know, Yes, brother?  
Arrogance he lost finally. Now he was completely confused and didn't know where to escape. I stared at him with a look and then hissed:  
\- Well, show ' em what you're made of, what you really are!.. Get a gun and kill me, I pulled his revolver from his belt and shook out all the bullets except one. But, so many bullets you don't need. One is enough, right?  
Even he couldn't pick the damn gun!  
\- Go ahead, hero, pull the trigger!  
Chameleon looked away and in his eyes was full of despair and in some degree of disgust... Yes this idiot anyone in my life and didn't kill!

\- And that killer eyes, son? I doubt very much...

In that second he lost. I broke his unbreakable word and to the nines dispelled all prejudices. He is a nobody and call him. He shouldn't be here.

Watching him leave, I didn't think that he'll ever be back. But, as it turned out, I was wrong...

When I watched the mayor mocks before the Beans, I understood perfectly that as soon as you get your money, run away from the turtles... something I didn't like it, but my gut can't refuse even in death. Could probably smell who I will be able to finish...  
I was told that I can leave only the case that this lizard will sign a bill of sale and the land will go to the mayor. So, when she insulted this amphibian, patience I snapped. She clearly doesn't know who dictates the rules.  
\- Do what he says, or I swear to Hellfire, I will gouge out those pretty eyes out of your skull!  
But when I heard "Wait, Jake!", I completely freaked out. Now, this is my game!  
\- Don't bother me! Hey, you brought me, and I will bring the matter to an end! Sign the damn paper! - I yelled at Beans.  
\- Burn in Hell! she gasped, panting in my rings.  
\- How do you think I crawled? Look in my eyes, I want to see your death!  
If not for the voice of Rango, calling me to talk, I would have killed her to hell!  
\- More and more interesting...  
I was sure that he came to apologize to the townspeople and something else in the spirit of the hero, but he surprised me.  
\- Let her go! almost he ordered, pointing at the lizard.  
If it doesn't, Shorty? Is it really going to kill?

\- Well, something like that.

It would be the easiest fight of my life,... if no determination set in his eyes when I have no bullets in them. And he's the one and only, the very...

In this memorable moment, I began thinking about the meaning of life. On the face I clearly had some sort of surprise or amazement.  
***

The revolver pointed at my head... Yeah, that's exactly what I was saying and my gut. He betrayed me and decided simply to remove...

What happened to Rango and lizards, I don't know, but I didn't have to. Inside I was seething mad, impotent rage. I'd like to kill that turtle!

Click!.. But bullets don't. The Bank's glass cracked, and we were all out on the street of the city.

When Rango pushed me to my previous employer, I wanted to kill him, but was prevented by the catch light in the eye. It was a bullet. TA. The.

\- A single bullet... - I hissed. - Hats off. One legend to another.

I even felt that I was starting to respect this Sheriff. Chameleon nodded almost imperceptibly and I decided to rid the town of the spectacle of torture of the mayor. Whenever you want, I can be cruel...


End file.
